Másfél hónap boldogság
by Veronica von Krolock
Summary: Harry Potter a csata után eltűnik, senki sem tudja, mi lett vele. Egyik nap egy hófehér bagoly száll Piton teraszára. A novella az ő szemszögéből meséli el másfél hónap történetét.


Másfél hónap boldogság

Furcsa, szinte lehetetlen szerelem volt a mienk, ami már az első pillanatban magában hordozta a végzetét, mely felé úgy sodródtunk, mint egy kismadár a vonat felé egy kivételesen viharos napon. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy részese lehetek az életének, vagy, hogy ő része lehet az enyémnek. Történetünk az utolsó csata után pár évvel kezdődött, amikor egy óriási, hófehér bagoly szállt le a teraszomra, a lábára precízen rögzített pergament felém tartotta, szemében valami mély sürgetés látszott, ami miatt mégiscsak közelebb léptem hozzá, és leoldottam a levelet. Ismertem a baglyot, húsz éve biztosan. Potteré volt. A csata óta nem hallottam róla, eltűnt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Nem találták a barátai, rend tagjai, és a minisztérium sem, immár tíz éve.

A Prófétában mindig megjelentek mindenféle hírek, hogy itt vagy ott látták, de mindenki tudta, a híresztelések közül egyik sem igaz. Néztem hát a levelet és nem tudtam eldönteni, örüljek e annak, hogy Potter jelt ad magáról. Az utolsó időben már egész jól megvoltunk. A régi kötözködések, civakodások persze megmaradtak, de az élük tompult. Nem mondanám, hogy barátok lettünk, de ellenségeknek már nem lehetett minket nevezni. Hedvig méltatlankodó huhogása térített vissza a valóságba, így hát széthajtottam a pergament és olvasni kezdtem.

_Professzor!_

_Bocsássa meg, hogy ennyi év után zavarom, de nem tudom, kihez fordulhatnék. A mugli orvosok egy súlyos betegséget állapítottak meg nálam, és szeretném, ha az utolsó időmet nem kellene egyedül töltenem. Biztos csodálkozik rajta, miért Magához fordulok. A régi barátaim, tudom, örömmel befogadnának, és ápolnának, míg el nem jön az időm, de nem akarnám őket terhelni, nem bírnám látni a szemükben a szomorúságot. Így arra gondoltam, mivel maga bájitalmester, esetleg tudna segíteni, hogy megkönnyítse, illetve felgyorsítsa a folyamatot. Soha nem szeretett, tudom, nem fogja összetörni a halálom._

_Várom válaszát_

_Harry P.  
_  
Döbbenten meredtem a pergamenre. Nehezen akartam megérteni a keserűen őszinte szavak jelentését. Potter azt várja tőlem, hogy öljem meg? Ez még tőle is óriási őrültségnek tűnt. Emlékeztem, régen beszélgettünk arról, mit jelent méltósággal élni és meghalni. Most viszont úgy éreztem, ő menekül. Hiszen minden betegségre létezik megoldás, ha idejében elkezdik bájitallal kezelni. Igaz, sok betegség esetén csak hosszas szenvedések árán, de a bájitalok szinte mindent meggyógyítanak, kivéve a nagyon előrehaladott állapotban levőket, de ezeknek is tudják enyhíteni a tüneteiket, és szinte szenvedés mentessé tenni a hátralevő napokat. Ezért is lettem bájitalmester, bár ezt nagyon kevesen tudják. Aki mestere a fiolákba rejtett világnak, az életeket tehet jobbá. Potter nem halhat meg csak azért, mert meg akar halni. Elhatároztam, megmentem, hisz a lehetőségem megvan rá, ne is beszéljünk arról, hogy megígértem Lilynek, amíg csak élek, vigyázni fogok a fiára. Megfordítottam a levelet és csak annyit írtam rá: _Várom. PP._

Útjára engedtem a baglyot, és visszamentem a házba, elővettem pár könyvet, amiben biztos voltam, meglelem a megoldást a betegségre. Ezeket olvasva nyomott el az álom a fotelomban.

Potter másnap érkezett meg hozzám. A bőre sápadt volt, a tekintete viszont ugyanaz az élénk smaragd, mint amikor utoljára láttam. Lefogyott, soha nem volt rajta semmi felesleg, így most szinte csontváznak tűnt. Haját megnövesztette, vagy csak nem volt már ereje levágni, nem tudtam. Ahogy ránéztem, biztos voltam benne, hogy egy haldokló ember áll előttem, és ez kétségbe ejtett.

- Potter. Jöjjön be. – Félreálltam az ajtóból, feltűnt, hogy nem hozott magával semmit. – Ha úgy gondolja, csak azért, mert haldoklik, hajlandó vagyok a saját ruháimból kölcsönadni, hát most közlöm, óriásit téved.

- Nincs szükségem a ruháira, Professzor – válaszolta. Hangja halk volt, megtört, és összeszorította a szívemet. Nem tudtam, nem akartam elhinni, hogy feladta.

- Már miért ne lenne?

- Csak annyit szeretnék kérni, hogy hagyja, hogy vége legyen. Segítsen nekem. Kérem.

- Ha azért jött ide, mert feltételezi, hogy hajlandó lennék a saját kezemmel véget vetni az életének, akkor rendesen félreismert.

- Akkor miért írta azt, hogy jöjjek ide?

- Segíteni akarok, Potter, nem megölni magát.

- Rajtam nem lehet segíteni. Nem látja? Haldoklom. Nincs gyógymód… erre nincs. – Suttogott, lehajtotta a fejét és a padlót kezdte szuggerálni. Sír. Biztos voltam benne. De mit csináljak egy síró férfival a nappalimban? Elmentem egy nyugtató főzetért, de mire visszajöttem, döbbenten láttam, hogy nem ül ott a fotelban, ahol hagytam. Egy gyors bűbájjal meggyőződtem róla, hogy nincs a házban, és a nyugtató főzetet letéve, szinte rohantam utána. Ha azért jött ide, hogy megöljem, amilyen őrült, lehet, hogy a saját kezével akar véget vetni az életének. Ezt pedig nem engedhettem meg. Hála Merlinnek nem jutott messzire, a kertben találtam rá, eszméletlenül.

A karjaimba vettem, én sem tudom, miért nem lebegtettem, de így éreztem helyesnek. Visszavittem a házba, és lefektettem a vendégszobába, amit előző este kitakarítattam egy roxforti házimanóval. Pár bűbáj segítségével rájöttem, hogy valóban olyan rossz a helyzet, ahogy mondta, vagy talán még rosszabb. Rengeteg daganat volt a szervezetében, különböző stádiumokban, de már egyértelműen rövid ideje volt hátra, úgy éreztem, az is csoda lenne, ha magához térne. Elkeseredettséget éreztem, hogy nem tudok rajta segíteni. Erre már én sem voltam képes. Nem tudtam, fel fog-e még ébredni. Azonban Harry Potter mindig is fittyet hányt a szabályokra, és a törvényszerűségekre, így még hosszú (legalábbis állapotához képest hosszú) időt töltött el a házamban.

Amikor magához tért, fogalma se volt, hogy hol van, nem emlékezett, miért rohant el, hova akart menni. Végre sikerült megértetnem vele, hogy nem fogom megölni, hanem segíteni szeretnék, hogy könnyebb legyen.

- Különböző fájdalomcsillapító főzeteket csinálok, amikkel majd könnyebb lesz. Nem állítom, hogy fájdalommentes, de nem lesz nehéz annyira elviselni.

- Köszönöm, Professzor.

- Tekintettel arra, hogy már nem vagyunk a Roxfortban és még remélhetőleg hosszú időt fogsz eltölteni itt, esetleg hívhatnál Perselusnak. – Igyekeztem, hogy a hangom komoly maradjon, de átlátott az álcán, és elmosolyodott.

- Rendben, Perselus.

- Maradj itt, hozok egy főzetet. – Elindultam kifelé a szobából, amikor rájöttem, valamire muszáj megtudnom a választ. – Harry. Tudod, hogyha hamarabb jössz ide, amikor az első daganatok kialakultak, akkor még meg tudtam volna menteni az életedet? – Csak bólintott. – Miért?

- Mert elegem van. Be akarom fejezni. A csata után… minden megváltozott. Akkor átkozott meg Lucius… azt hiszem, amiatt haldoklom most.

- Ezért tűntél el?

- Igen. Nem akartam, hogy bárki így lásson.

- De mégis levelet írtál.

- Muszáj volt találkoznom valakivel. – Azt hittem, már nem fog többet mondani, amikor halkan, szinte alig hallhatóan azt suttogta: - Nagyon félek.

Úgy döntöttem, ezt inkább nem hallottam meg, bementem a laborba és hozzáláttam a bájitalhoz, amivel a fájdalmait akartam csökkenteni, és az életét húzni, ameddig csak lehet. Az első este különösen nehéz volt. Potter ott feküdt egy szobányira tőlem, és hallottam, hogy sír. Némító bűbájt szórt az ajtajára, de az én házamban rajtam kívül csak az tud varázsolni, aki igazán, szívből akarja a varázslatot, így biztos voltam benne, szeretné, ha valaki bemenne hozzá, megvigasztalná, pár bolond hazugságot mondana. Viszont tudtam, nem én vagyok az az ember, akinek a kedves szavaira vágyhat valaki, arról nem is beszélve, hogy sose tudtam semmi kis butaságokat mondani csak azért, hogy elhitessem, ami jön, az jó lesz, holott tudatában vagyok az ellenkezőjének. Nagyon nehezen aludtam el, miután már nem hallottam több hangot a szomszédból. Több mint egy hét telt el. Minden este hallottam, hogy sír, de nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy átmenjek hozzá. Nap közben vagy bájitalokat főztem, vagy Harryvel beszélgettem. Igen, Potterből ez alatt az egy hét alatt Harry vált, és úgy éreztem, egyre nehezebb lesz elengednem őt, amikor itt lesz az ideje, hogy távozzon. Rájöttem, hogy soha nem volt olyan, amilyennek hittem, hogy neki is vannak félelmei, elmesélte, milyen volt a gyerekkora. Amikor erről beszélt, nem nézett rám, a plafont bámulta meredten, olyan volt, mintha tudomást se venne arról, hogy ott vagyok én is, hogy hallom minden szavát.

Egyik éjjel aztán rosszabb lett. Kint vihar tombolt, és újra meghallottam Harry elkeseredett sírását. Már nem tett némító bűbájt az ajtajára, meg volt róla győződve, hogy ilyenkor már alszom. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, de a szívem annyira elszorult, képtelen voltam tovább az ágyamba feküdni, és hallgatni az elfojtott szenvedést. Kikászálódtam az ágyból, felvettem a köntösömet, és átmentem a szobájába. Nem vette észre, hogy beléptem, akkor jöttem rá, álmában sír. Odaültem mellé az ágyra, és finoman megráztam a vállát.

- Harry, ébredj. – Ő hirtelen ült fel, és nézett rám a könny áztatta fűszín szemével. Végigsimítottam az arcán, letöröltem róla a sírásának nyomait. – Ne félj, Harry, itt vagyok. Vigyázok rád. – Hitetlenkedve nézett rám, majd körém fonta a karjait.

- Ne hagyj itt, kérlek.

Följebb ültem az ágyon, miközben a karjaimban tartottam a most már nyíltan síró férfit. Finoman ringattam, míg el nem aludt. Reggel kicsit zavartan nézett rám, köszönöm félét motyogott, és eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Attól az éjszakától kezdve együtt aludtunk. Miután leoltottuk a villanyt, sokáig beszélgettünk, rájöttem, a hangom megnyugtatja, bár nem értettem, miért.

Harry már egy hónapja volt a házam vendége. Az állapota romlott, bár a folyamat lassult, és ahogy ígértem neki, szinte fájdalommentessé tettem. Tél volt, én a kandalló előtt olvastam, ő pedig azt mondta, elmegy egy kicsit sétálni a hóesésben. Hagytam, hadd menjen, már hetek óta nem tette ki a lábát itthonról. Aggódni kezdtem, amikor elkezdett sötétedni, így magamra terítettem a taláromat, és elindultam megkeresni Harryt. Egy padon ülve találtam rá, nem messze a háztól, az erdő felé vezető úton. Innen gyönyörű kilátás tárult az emberek szeme elé, most, hogy havazott, az egész valami meseszerű lett. Elhúztam a szám, arra gondolva, Harry mennyi mindent megváltoztatott bennem. Leguggoltam elé, és a térdére raktam a tenyerem.

- Jól vagy, Harry?

- Igen. – Lehelte. – Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy lehet, hogy most látom utoljára a telet. Hogy többet nem érzem a hópelyheket az arcomon… Oh, Perselus! – szinte a karjaimba zuhant, ugrása váratlanul ért, és hanyatt estem a frissen hullott hóban. Ő rám érkezett, és a következő pillanatban a forró ajkait éreztem a számon. Teljesen megdöbbentem, de az első dermedtség elmúltával szenvedélyesen csókoltam vissza. Az egész testem remegett, ahogy Harryt a karjaimban tartottam, boldognak éreztem magam, mint már nagyon régen, de tudtam, ez a boldogság el fog múlni, mint ahogy a lehullott hó is elolvad, ha újra kisüt a nap.

Egymást átölelve, tartva és visszahúzva próbáltunk felállni, nevettünk, mint a kisgyerekek. Régen éreztem magam ennyire felszabadultnak. A pillanatnak azonban vége lett, amikor Harry lába megrogyott. Sikerült elkapnom, majd az ölembe véve, hosszú léptekkel indultam meg hazafele. Méltatlankodott, hogy tegyem le, de nem voltam hajlandó, örültem, hogy érezhetem a súlyát, a szuszogását a nyakamban, a karjait körülöttem.

Az az este meseszép volt. Harry kedves volt, mosolygós, és odaadóan szerettük egymást, mint talán még soha, senkit. Féltem, hogy kifárasztom, azt válaszolta, hogy hónapok óta most érzi először azt, hogy él, és ne vegyem el tőle ezt a csodát. Így hát megadtam mindent, amire csak vágyott, azon a csillagfényes éjjelen. Egymás karjában ébredtünk, csókokkal halmozta el az arcom, a szám, a nyakam. Már biztos voltam benne, hogy elvesztem, ha Harry meghal, egy részem vele fog halni.

Karácsony este rosszabbodni kezdett az állapota, rohamosan vesztette el a színét, a hangja egyre halkult, mozdulatai lassabbak lettek. Fájdalmai voltak, de nem akarta, hogy lássam. Nem tudott becsapni. Ültem az ágya mellett egy buta mugli könyvből olvastam neki karácsonyi történeteket, miközben azon gondolkoztam, milyen szörnyű dolog is Merlintől, hogy most veszi el tőlem, amikor boldogok voltunk, amikor karácsony van. Vártam az ünnepet, soha nem volt még boldog a szeretet ünnepe számomra, mert soha senki nem szeretett. Ez lehetett volna az első…

- Perselus – a hangja alig volt több mint a szél susogása.

- Igen?

- Sajnálom… annyira sajnálom.

- Ne beszélj, Harry.

- De… el szeretném mondani. Most, amíg még lehet. – Nyeltem egyet, nem akartam elsírni magam… erősnek kell lennem. Miatta. Bólintottam hát, hogy mondja. – Amikor írtam neked a levelet, nem hittem volna, hogy ide jutunk. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked. Ha tudtam volna… sose írom meg azt a buta levelet… de akkor nem is lehetnék itt, a karjaidban. Sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okozok neked. Szeretlek, Perselus.

- Én is szeretlek téged, Harry. – Mondtam ki életemben először a bűvös mondatot. – És nagyon mérges lennék, ha nem írtál volna… életem legszebb másfél hónapja volt, amíg itt éltél velem.

Egy könnycsepp gördült ki a szememből, és reszkető kezével letörölte azt az arcomról.

- Ne sírj, Perselus. Kérlek, olvass nekem még abból a könyvből.

Bólintottam, a kezembe vettem a kötetet, és egy újabb mesébe kezdtem, ami árva gyerekekről szólt, akik a Mikulás rénszarvasán utazhattak karácsony éjjelén. Elmosolyodott, azt mondta, elképzelte, mennyire boldogok is lehetettek azok a gyerekek, rám nézett és ragyogtak a szemei a visszatartott könnyektől.

- Szeretlek, Perselus. – Végigsimított az arcomon, megfogtam a kezét, a számhoz húztam, puszit nyomtam az ujjaira. Hozzá hajoltam, és megcsókoltam a száját.

- Most aludj, Harry. – Lehunyta a szemét, sóhajtott egyet, és többet nem emelkedett fel a mellkasa. Vártam, hátha még egyszer levegőt vesz, hátha kinyitja a szemeit, újra rám nevet, de csak feküdt ott, ajkán egy halvány mosollyal.

Harryt a közeli temetőben helyezték végső nyugalomra. Nem hívtam el a barátait, nem akarta, hogy tudják, mi lett vele. Azt szerette volna, ha annak a boldog, vidám, egészséges Harrynek emlékeznek rá, aki mindig is volt. Teljesítettem a kívánságát, bár nem értettem teljesen egyet vele. A karácsonyok szörnyűbbek, mint az eddigi ünnepeim voltak, jobban érzem a hiányát, mint bármikor. Tudtam, amikor megkaptam a levelét, hogy sok minden meg fog változni, de azt sose hittem volna, hogy Harry Potter csodát hoz az életembe.

Most is karácsony van. Havazik, én pedig kint ülök a padon, ahol megtörtént az első csókunk. Felnézek a csillagokra, és tudom, hogy jó helyen van. A baráti között, a szüleinél.

- Hiányzol, Harry. Szeretni foglak, míg csak élek.

Tudom, egy nap majd újra találkozunk, amikor majd átlépem azt az ajtót, ő várni fog rám ragyogó, csintalan zöld szemeivel, és édes mosolyával. Ott újra a karjaimba zárhatom az egyetlent, aki valaha szeretett, és akit én is tiszta szívemből szerettem.


End file.
